


Punishment

by Slaskia



Series: From Grief to Revenge [5]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers: Prime
Genre: Comfort, Gen, Philosophy, Punishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-23
Updated: 2017-12-23
Packaged: 2019-02-19 02:02:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,576
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13113600
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slaskia/pseuds/Slaskia
Summary: Winglord Zephyr tells Starscream his fate.





	Punishment

_Era:  Golden Age_

_Vos_

_Winglord Zephyr’s office_  

Zephyr looked across his desk at the Air Commander Starscream.  The silver seeker was standing perfectly at parade rest: hands clasped behind his back, legs spread at the right distance, back straight, wings high, optics looking straight ahead and expression blank.  Starscream knew why he was here, Zephyr was certain of it.  So, he cut to the chase. 

“Silverdive’s body was found at the outskirts of the city,” he began.  “Ripped apart in an eerily similar way Quickwing was.  However, there is no question who did it:  your claws leave rather obvious marks.”  No reaction, not even a wing twitch.  “You’re wingmen….?” 

“Were not involved, Winglord,” Starscream stated flatly.  “Nor was anyone in my legion.  The deed was mine and mine alone.” 

That was a relief, as it was the only thing Zephyr wasn’t completely certain of.  He had no reason to believe Starscream was lying about it:  when it came to his own accomplishments, Starscream was quick to admit them.  The Winglord had known Starscream long enough, however, that he knew the seeker had to be in emotional turmoil under that stone facade.  Starscream was not one to _not_ show his emotions, so that he was holding it together so far was impressive. 

Zephyr rose from his seat and started walking around the desk, clasping his own hands behind his back.  Starscream moved, at least his optics did.  Those red optics followed him, staying on his face when he was stopped in front of him.  It was more out of respect than an actual reaction, due to the height difference between them:  Starscream would be staring at his chest otherwise. 

“Did it help?” Zephyr simply asked, his blue optics looking directly into those red ones.  There was a slight wing shift.  The glass coverings of his optics clouding ever so slightly.  A brief quiver of his lower lip.  “It didn’t…did it?” 

Starscream’s composure finally broke.  He lowered his head, optics shifting down and to the side.  Wings moving down into a submissive posture.  Zephyr waited, wanting a verbal confirmation.  He didn’t have to wait much longer. 

“No....”  Starscream’s voice was barely above a whisper.  Tone was not of regret, but more of confusion.  “But…why?”  The silver seeker’s body became more animated, hands coming forward to gesture as he spoke.  “I don’t regret what I did to him…but yet I feel…hollow.  I didn’t feel like this when I ripped part those squids.  Why?”  He looked at him in the optics, his own pleading for an answer. 

Zephyr vented a long sigh before giving the answer.  “Because, with the Quints, you killed them out of need to protect our people and to ensure they didn’t threaten any of us again.  Silverdive was an act of pure revenge.” 

“But…vengeance was also on my mind with the Quintessons!” 

“The line between the need to ensure a threat doesn’t harm others again and revenge is a very thin one, Starscream,” Zephyr explained.  “You didn’t cross that line with the Quintessons…as they were a threat to everyone.  Silverdive was only a threat to yourself.” 

“Then why practically give me _permission_ to end him by telling me to _think things through_?”  Starscream demanded. 

“I did so because we _both_ knew just exiling him would not be the end of your rivalry,” Zephyr told him.  “We both knew it would only be a matter of time before he made an attempt on your life in an attempt to restore his own pride.  I wanted to be sure, that when you did get your revenge, it was in a situation that could be classified as self-defense.”  He leaned forward.  “It _was_ self-defense, correct?” 

“He did attack me first, Winglord.”  Then Starscream looked a bit sheepish, tapping the tips of his claws together.  “However, I really stretched the definition of ‘self-defense’, didn’t I?” he asked. 

Zephyr sighed, straightening back up.  “Yes, you did.  Granted, I don’t think there’s many bots here in Air Command that would blame you for using…excessive force.  More bots than you know where excited about your ceremony….”  Zephyr’s voice fell at the end there, knowing it would be a particularly sore point. 

Starscream seemed to take it well, though his optics were looking at the floor.  “I would have invited all of Vos if I could…,” he said softly, a sad smile on his face.  “But she wanted a small party.”  His optics were starting to cloud up, his arms now hanging loosely at his sides. 

Zephyr put a comforting hand on his shoulder, causing the seeker to look up at him again.  “I heard a rumor you had something ‘special’ planned for it.  What was it?” 

Starscream visibly flinched, one hand idly scratching at his chest.  He had a look of consideration for a moment, but then sighed, a look of defeat on his face.  “It doesn’t matter now,” he replied.  “What I hoped to accomplish with it…I no longer have that someone to share it with.” 

Zephyr raised a brow at the somewhat cryptic answer, but he didn’t press.  He had long suspected Starscream was a bot of many secrets and this was likely one of them he wasn’t ready to share:  that he was fluent in Quintesson was a shock as is.  Another bot in his position probably would not have liked that about Starscream and either insisted he’d give full disclosure, or step down from his position.  Zephyr wasn’t like that.  He already knew, or at least suspected, most of these secrets had to do with happened to him during the Quintesson occupation.  Starscream had hinted at such during their first few ‘meetings’. 

“So….” Starscream’s voice broke him out of his thoughts.  “What happens now?” 

“I will be blunt, Commander,” Zephyr said sternly, removing his hand from his shoulder and placing it behind his back with the other hand.  “If you had done this _before_ Silverdive had been made an exile, I would have been forced to not only have you stripped of your rank, but executed for murder…no matter how much the public would have agreed with your actions.”  Starscream visibly shuddered.  “However, considering you did heed my advice to ‘think things through’, things are a lot more in your favor.”  Starscream’s head tilted in question, so he continued.  “As stated, you waited for him to attack you, thus reacted out of self-defense.  Add onto the fact he was classified as an exile, thus not subject to the protections of the laws of Vos….” 

“Good thing I ended the slagger’s life just within the Vos border then….” Starscream purred, a faint sadistic grin playing on his face. 

Zephyr had to suppress a shudder:  he hated that purr in his voice when he was using ‘that’ tone.  It reminded him of just how dangerous this seeker could be, if what happened to Silverdive wasn’t evidence enough as is.  “There’s not much I _can_ do to you as punishment for your actions,” he continued.  “At least not ones that would fair to those under your command.” 

“Why am I sensing a ‘but’….”  Starscream looked worried. 

Zephyr smirked.  “ _But_ I do have a punishment in mind for you.” 

“Oh no….”  The silver seeker already seemed to know what he had in store for him, his wings starting to droop more. 

“My assistant is currently out on medical leave for the next few joors-“ 

“Medical _leave_ or _vacation_ ,” Starscream interrupted, his optics narrowed in suspicion. 

The Winglord just smirked at him again and continued.  “-so I am need of temp assistant for that time.  I think you will fill that duty nicely.” 

He watched as the Air Commander made a dramatic show of slumping his shoulders and casting his optics to the ceiling in a ‘why me’ expression.  “I think I’d rather be executed….” Starscream whined.  “That’s a fate worse than death!” 

“It’s only paperwork, Commander.”  Zephyr assured him, enjoying his dramatics. 

“But it’s _boring!_ ” Starscream retorted, wings twitching.  “And some of the _bots_ you have to deal with!” 

“Whom will likely behave themselves the moment they see it’s _you_ they are dealing with first.” 

“Oh, _that_ is reassuring!”  Starscream sighed before asking.  “So…when do I start?” 

“Tomorrow, 0500 in the morning.”  Zephyr then leaned in and added with a grin.  “And I expect a warmed cube of energon on my desk before I arrive each cycle.” 

Starscream’s expression was especially dour, one wing twitching.  “You’re lucky we are such good friend’s else I may slip something _extra_ in said energon.” 

“I’m toying with you, Commander.” Zephyr let out of chuckle. 

“ _Like_ I said…it’s a good thing we are good friends…..

“You are dismissed, Commander Starscream.” 

Starscream straightened to attention before giving a respectful bow.  “I shall see you first thing in the morning, Winglord,” he said curtly before doing an about face and leaving the office, his posture high and tight like a proud seeker.  Zephyr saw his posture drop into full grumpy mode a split second before the door closed behind him. 

“Five...four…,” Zephyr started counting down.  “Three…two…one….” On cue, he heard the loud _thud_ of someone getting punched into a wall.  Considering he knew Starscream’s wingmen had been waiting just outside, the victim was mostly likely Skywarp.  The not-so-bright bot probably laughed when he heard what Starscream’s punishment was. 

Zephyr just chuckled and shook his head, before turning to his own duties. 

Starscream will be Starscream.

**Author's Note:**

> And this mini-series is done. Hope you enjoyed the emotional roller-coaster I put Starscream through ;).


End file.
